


Club Tabu

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Dancing in a club, she brushes up against me. Before I know it, she leads me out the back door only to have her way with me. But who is she?





	Club Tabu

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2001. Yes, I had a HUGE crush on Krystal. Don't know her. Met her a couple of times. Spoke to her on the phone. But never got around to asking if I could fic her.

I was standing outside the nightclub waiting for my friends Jeremy and Kelly to show up. We were supposed to have met at eleven. It was now eleven-thirty and they were nowhere to be found. I crossed my arms and looked down at myself. I was wearing knee-high silver boots, a black mini-skirt, silver halter-top with a Superman logo on it and large hoop earrings. My long dark hair was up in a clip with pieces framing my face. My hair was tipped in silver and I had sequined clips in my hair simply for show.

About twenty minutes later, Kelly and Jeremy walked up. Both were flushed and their clothes were kind of wrinkled. I just rolled my eyes. They were always making out it seemed. Jeremy was about six-feet tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black leather pants and a purple top. I never understood his sense of style or what Kelly saw in him. Kelly was dressed similarly to me but just toned down a bit. Instead of a mini-skirt, she wore black flare pants and a pink tank top. Her red hair was pulled back into two ponytails on the side of her head adorned with ribbons. She looked about twelve. Fortunately for her, it was eighteen and over night at the club, the bouncer wouldn't really care. At least we were all over eighteen. Me, well, I was pushing twenty-one but didn't look it at all. I was only about five feet tall. Kelly, on the other hand, was about five-ten. I always looked out of place with them, but then again, Kelly was my best friend and I couldn't help the fact that she was dating Jeremy.

We headed into the club, and I paid the cashier. Finding the bass thumping and the club packed with people already, I found myself a spot on the dance floor and began moving my body to the beat. The DJ, Roundboy was okay. My favorite was still K Max. Now he was the best DJ in the whole area. And he not only spun at the clubs on Saturday night, but he was also an on-air personality at the local top forty station. I was out there grooving to Shaggy and *NSYNC's "Pop" when I felt someone brush up against me. I didn't think anything of it; there were tons of people on the floor. Then this person brushed up against me again. The beat slowed slightly, as the Roundboy put on the remix of BSB's "More Than That." I couldn't believe he was playing that song. I always felt like I was singing in slow motion to it. He could've played "The Call." K Max would have.

The person behind me put their hands on my hips and pulled me into them. It was then that I realized it was a girl who was making the moves on me. Not that I cared. I mean, I was a lesbian, after all. But usually, no one could tell. That was the thing that shocked me. This chick was being way forward with someone she didn't know and it was in a very public place. Her lips were by my ear and she said, "Tell me I'm not making a huge mistake."

I just shook my head, too involved in her touch to turn around. Her voice rang in my ear, making me want to quiver. We swayed our hips to the music, feeling the beat and by the time the song had ended, she had leaned over and said, "Let's get out of here." I turned around to look at her and was met with amazing green eyes staring at me. She took my hand and led me to a door towards the back of the room. I glanced over my shoulder at my best friend and her boyfriend. They were back to sucking face. I just rolled my eyes again and followed this young woman who was my height out the back door.

The door closed behind us in the dark alleyway and suddenly we were surrounded by silence. It was refreshing after the overkill of DJ Roundboy. "Are you okay with this?" she asked, her question loaded with multiple meanings and she knew it too.

Was I okay with us being out there? Was I okay with her being a girl? It was all fine with me. I just shrugged my shoulders while looking over her in the harsh lighting from neon signs around the corner. She was also in a mini-skirt and high-heeled boots. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt with red sequins on it in a design I really couldn't make out. Her hair was black, short and spiked and she had blue tips. I knew what she had used. I was thinking of cutting all my hair off and doing the same thing!

"I like your shirt," she commented. I grinned and ducked my head. For some reason this little girl before me made me lose my voice. Her squeaky voice and cute little giggle just made my heart stop. She suddenly leaned in really close to me, backing me against the wall. Planting her lips to mine, I think I surprised her when I kissed her back instead of pulling away. For all my lack of talking, I made up for it in the kissing. I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her lips with much more force than she was expecting. I forced her lips open with my tongue and dove in, exploring her teeth and gums. It had been a while since I had kissed anyone so I surprised myself remembering how to be so forceful. For her part she pushed back, probing my mouth with her tongue while her hands moved down my body. Reaching down to cup my breasts through my shirt, she massaged my body, making my nipples hard nubs, sensitive to the touch. She broke away from the kiss momentarily as she felt the peaks on her palms. She glanced at me as if to ask if she was doing anything wrong. 

To reassure her that she wasn't doing anything wrong but everything right, I pulled her back into my lips and kissed her again. Her hands moved lower down my body, slipping around my waist and then over my rear. I slipped my hands over her shoulders, around her neck, keeping her near me. She squeezed my cheeks with both hands before continuing the trek down my body. Over the back of my thighs, her fingers traced, leaving a hot trail behind them. I was seriously turned on by this little bombshell in my arms and whatever she was planning I hoped she did something quick or I was gonna trade places with her and make her scream my name. Her fingers found the hem of my skirt and she inched her way up the interior of my thigh. I knew her target and gently stepped aside to give her access to that place I figured she was longing for. I broke the kiss and began kissing her neck as she came in contact with what she was looking for. For some strange reason, I had opted not to wear any panties that night, maybe hoping I would get lucky. My intuition had paid off. 

Her fingers caressed my folds with such grace I knew she was a musician of some sort. Rubbing my clit from beneath my skirt, she made me go weak in my knees but she tightened her grip around my waist, keeping me pinned to the brick wall behind me. My juices were beginning to get the best of me. If she didn't do what I was hoping she would soon I was going to start dribbling down my leg and I really didn't want to do that. Fortunately for me, she obliged my silent wish by driving two really long fingers deep into my core. I practically screamed when she entered me. Her fingers were smooth as silk and my own smoothness made for a ride that I was thoroughly enjoying. Her thrusts into my body were even and rhythmical, this telling me that she really was a musician. The long slender fingers inside me made me think of the piano. She had literally, no fingernails which to rake my insides with and this reinforced the piano idea. Not bothering to take her time, she built me to an incredible climax rather quickly and before I knew it, sweat was starting to pool on my forehead and even though it was a cool night, I felt like my entire body was on fire.

The climax itself came almost before I was ready for it. Overwhelming me with pleasure, I just about fell to the ground as I peaked. I had never experienced something so incredible in my life. But then again, I had never had a one-night stand before either. I knew I needed to return the favor. As she withdrew her fingers from me, I reached up under her skirt to that soft place at the apex of her legs. I was still coming down from my orgasm when I realized that she was wearing underwear. No matter. I just pushed them aside and felt for her lips. They were already slightly damp so I worked there for a while, teasing them, rubbing them, making more sweet succulent juice flow from her body. When I finally felt that I had had enough of teasing her, I entered her slowly, exploring every part of her interior. Finding spots that made her gasp, I committed those to memory and went back moments later pushing against them, causing her to gasp again. Her breathing quickly became erratic and she placed her head on my shoulder as I continued my torture of her body. She squeezed my shoulders with her hands when she came, enjoying the feeling of someone inside her. When I went to pull out she stopped me, wanting to savor the feeling just a little bit longer. I obliged and stayed within her for another minute before finally managing to pull my fingers out of her sticky core. She pulled me in and kissed me again just as we heard the door to the club open nearby.

We both let go of each other and moved away slightly. There was the blonde bombshell of the Backstreet Boys, Nick Carter and his girlfriend Angie. "There you are Krystal, we've been looking all over for you," he said to the petite woman near me. "We're leaving soon."

Krystal nodded and told him she'd meet him on the street and he closed the door.

I stared at her. "Krystal?" I said.

"So she does speak," she joked, smiling.

"I...I didn't know..."

She smiled again. "No one does. Don't worry about it." She quickly kissed my cheek and ran down the alleyway to a waiting car. Hopping in, she waved and winked in my direction. I just stood there and tilted my head back on the wall, looking up at the stars that peeked through the towering buildings. I had just had sex with Krystal, the Backstreet Boys opening act. I shook my head slowly when the door nearby opened yet again. This time it was Kelly.

"Hey you," she said. "You ready to go? It's almost one-thirty and you know I hate being here when they close." I nodded walked over to her. "So who was the chick?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said as we walked back into the club together.


End file.
